brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaundice
A beautiful Pegasus mare was approaching him, seeming almost to glow with how immaculate she was. She had wings as white as snow but a coat of gorgeous gold, while her mane and tail both shimmered and swayed like pure ivory energy. Just from looking at her, he felt soothed, he felt all his pain wash away, he felt... such incredible longing and desire and servitude... But slowly, his eyes dared to rove up from her gorgeous body to her eyes, and his enthrallment with her stuttered as he saw they were a glowing, pale yellow, with thick slits for pupils. accelerate your evolution into a demon The angelic Pegasus smiled before her eyes flashed, and then Ardent Desire screamed and grabbed at his features as a blast of psychic agony ripped through his mind, before the mare said gently: "Follow me quietly, and don't open your mouth until we reach the carriage, and the pain will end." "The first lesson all damned souls learn is obedience. We teach this through pain and fear." they stepped up onto a strange, natural stone platform. Sitting in midair, hooked by what looked like metal claws to a rusting, suspended railing, was a massive black carriage of some kind. It was empty and lonely, and in this world that was otherwise without landmarks, it was as ominous and striking as a curse totem to the unicorn Ardent looked slowly back and forth: shattered windows and emptiness and rusty walls greeted him in return, before he looked up... and winced a little as electricity sparked over the railing above, visible through a gaping hole in the ceiling. The lightning seemed to snatch at him, sparked and danced over the rooftop like it was alive before the carriage rumbled, and then slowly began to move forwards, propelled by a magic that Ardent Desire didn't understand a mortal prisoner of Helheim, as you are now "You have fallen to Helheim for your lusts, your cowardice, and your weakness, more than crimes against others... but do not fear. We have an account of the many ways you've hurt others in blind pursuit of pleasure as well, and we shall ensure you suffer your just rewards for those actions, too. But... we will also amplify your nature, and we will share not only pain with you, but pleasure. Many pleasures. I'm sure we will enjoy our time together." In each and every flash of light that illuminated her, he saw not a beautiful angel, but a hideous, decaying monstrosity, covered in peeling, burnt skin that revealed rotting purple flesh beneath. Cruel, yellowed teeth were bare in greenish gums, left naked by the lack of skin over her stretched and distorted face, and her mane and tail had vanished completely as skeletal, leathery wings twitched at her sides. Only her eyes remained the same: abysmal, awful, animal, and studying him with cold fascination. Up close, he could smell her: beauty cloaked her true form, but it couldn't hide the putrid reek of rot and infection. She smiled at him even as he retched, then flinched and bit back a scream when her hoof touched his face almost tenderly, pushing himself back against the wall, eyes rolling in his head as she whispered: "You're still mortal, and naïve. But soon... everything will become unimportant, Ardent Desire. When you start to become like us, after we mold you into a new shape... by forcing you to experience punishment, and to suffer, and we drown you in your own sins. Then all of this... will cease to be so important. You'll understand what you must do to survive, and even begin to take pleasure in the game of finding other victims to take your place on the torture racks. It's not so bad, mortal. It's the closest thing we have to redemption." "Believe in your fairy tales, but all of us are destined to become incarnations of the disease and weakness that brought us down to Helheim in the first place. Why fight our primal nature? Let it consume you. But struggle if you want... I'll still do my job either way, and make sure you become a demon. If anything, fighting it so hard, torturing yourself so much, will further accelerate the process. vanity and envy (quote after AD) one of the most important utterances of AD's "Then maybe your goal to not become a demon is wrong, Ardent Desire... maybe your goal should be to become a demon like your mother knew. (...) Of course, I would turn on you, if I thought I saw your success. It is in my nature." Jaundice continued conversationally, as if they were talking about the weather. "But until that point of no return I may be compelled to assist you... if you agree to make me feel beautiful, Ardent Desire... and to help me earn some of what I deserve." "Envy demons." Ardent Desire muttered, and then he grimaced and shook his head slowly before looking up silently. "If you want Cupidus to fail so much, Jaundice, because you hate everything that's more important than you... why don't you try and challenge your nature? Because I'm sure the reason Cupidus assigned you to me isn't just because of how miserable you make me... because he depends on what a pathetic slave you are to your weakest drives." - "You didn't cry out." she said softly, and Ardent Desire shivered as he slowly forced himself to his hooves, looking across at her silently. "Ten years ago, and my gentlest mental touch could reduce you to broken tears. And you have not changed much since then... you have always been easily broken, the easiest of all the many serfs and slaves and prisoners I have tortured. You are still a coward, and weak... so why did you not cry out?" "Because..." Ardent Desire shook his head slowly, then he looked up and said firmly: "Because... I can be what I want to be. I'm weak but... if I keep trying my best, one day maybe I'll be strong, like the demons my mother told me stories about, who... who fought their primal instincts and won, who made their sins, their powers... into good. No, I'll do better than that... I'll... I'll laugh, and I'll smile, and I'll make people happy, happy for real! I'll make my weakness into strength, and I'll use my power to give to others, and... I will become a demon, but not like you, or Cupidus. I'll... I'll never forget who I truly am, no matter what you do to me. No matter what I even do to myself." Abilities basic magic, mind-racking torture spells Category:Characters Category:Demons